


Vampires

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pilot!Virgil, Vampire!Roman, Vampire!Virgil, not beta read or edited, vampire!patton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: For someone who's dead, they looked pretty alive.Prompt: https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/187779878304/prompt-476
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Kudos: 49





	Vampires

“So...what are you doing for Halloween this year?” Roman asked, looking up at his housemate.

“You already know the answer to that, Princey,” Virgil scoffed, struggling with a particularly stubborn bit of cotton cobweb.

“Stay up late watching scary movies and binging on cheap candy you bought the night before.”

“Yup,” Virgil replied, finally getting it how he wanted it and flicked easily into bat form, fluttering down to land on the couch, where he returned to being the lanky young adult with dark circles under his eyes and messy brown hair.

“Why don’t you come party with me?”

“Are you kidding? I don’t do parties.”

“Come on, there’s a little one. It’ll just be 30 people.”

“ _ Just  _ be stuck in a room with 30 people until it’s an acceptable time to leave.”

“Please, Virgil? Just this once? I’ll let you...I don’t know, something.”

“Cut your hair.”

Roman pulled a lock of his purpose-fully windswept hair down, eyeing it mournfully, “Fine.”

“Great, when is it?”

“Halloween, it starts at 8.”

“Okay. Also, I’m dressing myself.”

Roman whined, “I have this adorable suit-”

“No.”

Roman made puppy-dog eyes up at Virgil, “Pretty please?”

“No.”

“Just the vest?”

“That depends on how extra you made it.”

“It’s not extra, hold on, let me get it,” Roman called over his shoulder, running upstairs. It didn’t take long before he returned holding a black vest with purple buttons and purple stitching giving the faint impression of bats.

“Alright, just the vest.”

“Yes!” Roman fist pumped, handing the vest over to Virgil.

“And I’ll probably leave before you.”

“I know. As long as you come, it will be the most wonderful night on earth.”

“I already rejected you once, Princey.”

“And my heart has still not recovered!” he yelled after Virgil, who snorted. It had been 10 years since Roman confessed his love to Virgil, and the romantic vampire had been in two relationships since.

*****

Virgil looked up at the house warily. Roman was taking forever to get ready, as usual, and Virgil refused to be late, so he had come alone. The party would start in one minute, so he was still in bat form, hanging off the eaves of the house. He heard his watch quietly beep the hour and took off, swooping to the ground and transitioning smoothly into human form. He smoothed down the wrinkles in his outfit, took a deep breath, and knocked.

“Hey! Welcome, Virgil, right? Roman told me all about you. I’m Patton. You’re the first one to arrive, but the others should be here pretty quickly, come in, come in,” his knock was answered almost immediately by a short man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, with a slightly darker shade of skin than, if it had been on a human, could have been just from tanning. His curly black hair bounced away from his face as he lead the way inside, his fangs overhanging his bottom lip a tiny bit. For someone who was dead, he was certainly full of life.

“I’m still trying to get a good playlist together, do you have any good songs?”

“Uh, um, what do you have?” Virgil asked.

“Well, I just signed up for this human thing called Spotify, so there’s a ton of stuff on here.”

“Um, do you like My Chemical Romance songs?”

“I’ve never heard one of their songs before, let’s see, I think that’s how, yup! Here we go, which one?”

Virgil went through his mental library of MCR songs for one that would fit, “Sing, maybe?”

Patton messed with his phone for a bit, then the familiar opening came through the speakers, earning a triumphant smile from him.

“So, what’s your favorite animal?”

“Spiders.”

Patton shivered, “I never got those, but bats! I never imagined how much work it would be to fly before I died. I still haven’t gotten the hang of it.”

“Really? I guess I’m pretty good at it. I was a pilot before, so I already knew what it was like being in the air.”

“What’s a pilot?”

“Oh, uh, it’s a human that goes and flies in this big metal bird called a plane. Sometimes there’s stuff on it, and sometimes there’s other humans. It helps people get around.”

“Really? That’s so cool!”

“Yeah, it is pretty cool.”

“Well, maybe you can help me fly one day, oh, look, someone else is here!” Patton replied, then jumped to his feet at the sound of a knock at the door. The room slowly filled with people, with Roman coming a full half hour after the party started.

“How has the party been faring, blood moon?”

“Eh, talked to Patton a bit before anyone else showed up, then I’ve just kinda been bobbing to the music in the corner.”

“Oo, what did you talk about?”

“Uh, not much, he asked about my favorite animal, and I told him about planes, then the others started arriving.”

“How do planes even fly? Their wings don’t move!”

“Well, it’s air pressure. There’s more air pressure on the bottom of the wing and less on the top, so it lifts the plane up, but I can recite the physics of it later. You took even longer than usual getting ready.”

“Well, I might have made the mistake of transforming halfway through my makeup routine to fly down and retrieve my supplies from where you kidnapped them.”

“Dangit, I didn’t get pictures.”

“Virgil! Why would you want a picture of me when I’m not at my best?”

“‘Cause it would be funny. Also, there’s this little thing called blackmail in human culture.”

“You would blackmail me?” Roman asked, batting his eyes.

“I dunno, but it’s always nice to have ammo.”

“Well, I, frankly, am disgusted by the fact that my dearest friend would even consider blackmailing me and am going to go get a drink.”

Virgil smiled as Roman walked primly towards the kitchen and tuned his ear to hear what music was coming from the speaker. He didn’t recognize the ending of the song that was playing, but quickly rushed over to stop the song when he heard the first couple notes of Destroya come on, skipping ahead to the next song on the list.

*****

“Virgil?” Roman asked, leaning over the edge of the couch.

“What?” Virgil asked, taking a bit out of his coffin cookie. 

“So, I invited someone over today.”

“Oh, god, how many?”

“Just Patton! I said someone, not some people.”

“How social will I be expected to be?”

“Well, I was planning on dinner and some board games or a movie.”

“Are you trying to get us together?”

“Maybe.”

“Princey.”

“What? I already dated him for a couple months, he’s a sweetheart.”

“Why’d you break up?”

“He said it was a bit much to date someone like me, but he was happy to be my friend and he supported my dreams.”

“Still, you know I don’t want to date anyone.”

“Come on, you’d be so cute together!”

“Roman.”

“I know, I know. Not every vampire is like me. Oo, maybe we can paint together! You like painting, right?”

“Not in front of someone I barely know.”

“Alright, I got it, a quiet night in with some board games and a movie.”

“Fine, I’ll be social.”

Roman fist pumped, as Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“You’re cooking, though.”

“Oh, come on! You can just summon food, why don’t you do that?”

“It’s called a delivery service, Roman, and they give human food.”

“What good is being able to summon food at will if you can’t eat it? And it’s not even instantaneous, either!”

“I can’t just summon it, Roman. It’s an app where you pick food from a store, and someone goes and gets your food, then comes to your house. You have to pay for the food and for the person to get the food.”

“Same thing.”

“There is nothing magical about paying someone to get your food, Princey.”

“Well, how do you communicate?”

“It’s called the internet. Basically my phone beams up little waves of information, which are taken in by the router. The router sends that information along to other routers until it finds the router that the phone is pinging with. The second router sends the information to the phone, and the person looks at it. Then the information gets pinged back to my phone. It’s science.”

“I don’t know, seems pretty magical.”

“Well, explain how we’re talking right now instead of laying in coffins,” Virgil challenged him, waving his half-eaten cookie around as if to emphasize the fact that they were dead. 

“Well, it’s simple! When you get bitten by a vampire, there’s a little bit of them left in you, and then when you die, if they choose, they can use their powers to jumpstart your body.”

“So, what you’re saying is that there’s a little bit of all the mosquitoes that have ever bitten me left in my body?”

“What? No! That’s not how it works.”

“Seems like it should be. Why doesn’t it?”

“I...don’t know. Because we’re dead?”

“Because magic, that’s what it comes down to, doesn’t it? It can’t be explained like the internet, planes, or delivery services.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“Well, when’s Patton coming?”

“In an hour.”

“You better get cooking,” Virgil replied, shoving the rest of his cookie into his mouth and marching towards the steps to the basement.

“You’re not even going to help me?”

“Nope.”

Virgil snorted at the over-exaggerated offended noises coming from behind him, as he closed the door to his room.

****

“Heya, Roman! Hi, Virgil!” Patton called, walking into the living room with Roman. 

“Sup, Patton,” Virgil replied.

“Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes,” Roman called over his shoulder, walking into the kitchen. 

“You guys have a lot of board games. Do you want to play Mancala?” Patton asked, picking the game out of the small mountain of the games Roman had piled up.

“Sure, it’s been awhile since I last played. Do you play where landing in an empty space on your side gives you all the stones from the opposite space?”

“Yup! You can go first.”

“Okay,” Virgil said and helped him to divide all the stones between the spaces. In no time at all, they were playing, with Virgil scratching out a narrow win. In ten minutes Roman brought out the dinner and they spent the night laughing and playing their way through the mountain of board games to the soundtracks of their even more impressive Disney collection.

“So, what’d you think?” Roman asked, his eyes already sparkling with victory.

“I’ll have to consider giving this ‘being social’ thing a try more often,” Virgil relented, “Although I haven’t cashed in my promise to be able to cut your hair yet…”

Virgil had never seen Roman’s face go from delighted to frightened that quickly.


End file.
